1. Field
The invention relates to wireless communication system, and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for providing hard handoffs between cells in such systems.
2. Background
In a code division multiple access (CDMA) system, the vast majority of handoffs happen between cells on the same CDMA channel and use soft handoff procedures. On some occasions, the mobile stations need to perform a handoff between cells on different CDMA channels where such channels are at different radio frequencies (FR), often denoted as inter-frequency hard handoff. Such situations are typically, but not limited to, either a handoff between different operators, a handoff between different RF channels allocated for capacity reasons, or a handoff between different signal modulation technologies.
Before affecting an inter-frequency hard handoff, the mobile station is directed by the base station to tune to the new target frequency, measure the radio environment (e.g., pilot signal strength of the received signals, etc.), and report the measurement back to the base station. Such a procedure is specified in TIA/EIA□95□B and greatly enhances the probability of success of an inter-frequency handoff.
An essential requirement of the measurement on the target frequency often referred to, as “search excursion,” is to minimize the disruption of the current service on the originating frequency. Handoffs to a second frequency without adequate prior sampling could result in poor signal performance. On the other hand, sampling for long periods of time may cause the signal at the first frequency to be lost completely. The method described below permits the mobile station to minimize the search time and to limit the disruption of service.